furryworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow The Monster
"Because a human is evil, it makes them a monster? How insulting against my people! I am nothing like that!" - Shadow Habaki Shadow, also known as "Shadō", "Shadow Habaki", "Shadō Habaki" or "シャドウ 幅き" is the mascot of this wiki and the main character of an upcoming manga called "Monster Nation" (JAP: 怪獣 国 "Kaijū Kuni"), a manga showing off Shadow's story. Appearance Shadow is a muscular Japanese monster with brunette hair, black fur, white eyelids, and a red belly. The "whites" of his eyes are green and despite not suffering from albinism, his irises are a shiny, purple color. However, they may sometimes appear as brown or red. Shadow tends to wear black pants, but usually does not wear a shirt unless it is his work uniform. He wears fake piercings on his left ear, bottom lip, and tongue, but takes them out when at work, due to his workplace having a specific dresscode. Bio Shadow is an anthropomorphic Japanese Kaijū monster, born and raised on Monster Island, an island based on a Fur Affinity United event of the same kind. The island was later destroyed, rendering Shadow homeless until he moved to The United Monster Nation and lives in a Japanese style house; one enough to feel like home. He knows mostly Japanese but is capable of speaking English. He does, however, still say certain things in Japanese at times. For example: Shadow refers to God as his Japanese name, "Kami". When he is frustrated, he even uses the word "Kuso" as profanity instead of the actual word. He originally worked as a train conductor until he hit a bomb that was left in the middle of the tracks, and the explosion cost him his horns, which take about a month to grow back. He later took a job as a mercenary recently. He is known for his love of animals, children, and art, and enjoys drawing digitally on the computer. Shadow is known in the art community for being able to draw with a mouse as he has practiced for years, despite wanting a tablet to make drawing easier. Character Theme Trivia * • Shadow is a Japanese Kaiju Monster, but also, at the same time, a Frankenstein animal. Mainly noticeable traits of this are parts of his body. Shadow has the ears of a rabbit, the body of a man, the eyes and paws of a mountain lion, the horns of a doll sheep, the fangs of a dog, the mane of a maned wolf, and the face and tail of a dinosaur. * Shadow may also be part dragon, due to the fact that he breathes fire while sneezing. * Shadow was originally named "Daidarabochi" in the past as he was originally going to have the ability to grow in size and become a titanic monster, until this concept was later scrapped and the fursona was renamed "Shadow". * Shadow gets his name for his black fur. He was originally supposed to have seasonal forms in which he was dark green in spring, red during summer, and white during winter, but this idea was also scrapped. * It is believed that Shadow gets his name from the hedgehog. This assumption is indeed correct. * The comic Shadow stars in, Monster Nation supports diversity and is open to orientations of many kinds. Shadow and Yoru are bisexual males and used to be in a relationship together, until they realized that their relationship wasn't working and decided to just be friends. Shadow and Yoru then ended up with an attractive female each. * Shadow was born in August on the 5th. He is a tiger in the Japanese Zodiac, a lion in the American zodiac, and a bear in the Native American zodiac. Despite that 1998 was the "Year Of The Tiger", Shadow is descriped in MN as being in his early 20s in the present. How this is possible preferably remains unknown. Fursona Creator: Thunder808